<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll take care of you by xjes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161797">i'll take care of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjes/pseuds/xjes'>xjes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjes/pseuds/xjes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>| oneshot | pairing: james ‘bucky’ barnes x f!reader | warnings: cheating, little angst, smut | au: chubby!bucky |</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You love Bucky but he’s married to someone else. Someone that doesn’t love him as much as you do. You want to show him, even if it's just for one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll take care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>note: Inspired by this amazing cover, https://youtu.be/UnqL9s-LVX4.</p>
<p>I’m a little nervous as I’ve never really written smut before, well nothing this detailed anyway. It’s quite open-ended, so I’ll leave it with you. Maybe one day I’ll write a part 2. I hope you enjoy reading it, feel free to leave feedback as it’s always welcomed and appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://freeimage.host/i/2M7xdN"></a>
  
</p>
<p>Being a student and part-time waitress left you with very little social life. So, nights like tonight were perfect, you’d stay behind after closing to have a drink with your co-workers. They weren’t just co-workers really, in the year that you’d been there a few of them had become close friends of yours. The restaurant was quite high-class but rustic and the owner even more so. He was what your mother would call ‘a real salt of the earth guy’. Bucky is the most wonderful person you have ever met, he’s sweet, loyal and devilishly handsome. His love of food was clear as day. Bucky often told you he knew he would be a chef by the age of four and that always made you smile.</p>
<p> “Right, listen up! We’re the hat tonight.” Bucky called out pointing to Steve from the double doors of the kitchen. “It obviously has some sort of winning voodoo on it and it’s our turn to cash it in.” The regular staff that stayed on a Sunday night for a not-so-friendly game of monopoly laughed and jeered. As everyone chatted, you kept your eyes on the door waiting for him. Nat nudged your shoulder with her own. </p>
<p>“Drink?” she offered you hovering the wine bottle of your empty glass. You nodded yes. “You know you’re doing that creepy staring thing again.”</p>
<p>“I’m not creepy,” You frowned at her. </p>
<p>“Maybe, but you are staring and he’s not even in the room. Pine for him in your own time, we need to win this thing. I’m not getting stuck on stock-taking again.” You and Nat always paired up together for the game, you play for early finishes or later starts. The loser gets to take stock that week, the most mundane of jobs.</p>
<p>Bucky pushed the swinging doors once more with his back, he held a couple of baskets on each arm, of fries, wings and cheeseburger bombs that were to die for. Steve quickly stood to help his partner by grabbing some from his hands, all the while laughing at his lack of grace.</p>
<p>“Shut up jerk,” Bucky jutted his elbow into Steve’s back. “My best waitress is off the clock.” He sent a wink your way and you bit your lip bashfully at his words. Always effortlessly charming. </p>
<p>Once the food dispersed and everyone had finished their fighting talk, the game commenced. Banner and Thor went bankrupt first, although intelligent their bickering was often their downfall. You and Nat did a high five at the elimination. Bucky was up at the bar grabbing yet another couple bottles of wine. Seizing the chance of a moment alone with him you excused yourself to help him. </p>
<p>Walking up behind him you were about to thank him for the food and wine as neither of them came at a cost on game nights. He stood still with his head down and you realised he was looking down at his phone. Instinctively, your eyes followed his, messages open to read you saw a large paragraph from his wife. Of course, he was married, you had known since your initial interview but that didn’t stop the wanting.</p>
<p>“Need any help?” You asked, not wanting to be caught snooping. “Your best waitress is here to help.” He pushed his phone back into his jean pocket and turned to you, his face full of dishearten but was quickly replaced with a smile for you. He grabbed the wine bottles off the bar and placed them in your waiting hands. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay? You look sad for someone in the lead.” You didn’t want to ask but the question left your lips before you had a chance to stop it. It was in your nature to care, especially for him.</p>
<p>“Always,” he folded his arms over his middle. It was the nervous tic you’d grown used to this year, covering his stomach to provide comfort. Bucky was not small in stature, he was heavy-set given his passion. You didn’t mind or even care. His lovable nature was the only thing you could and would ever see. It broke your heart knowing he was getting that kind of love already, from someone that wasn’t you. </p>
<p>At that thought, you place the bottles back on the bar and pull his crossed arms apart. Getting closer you wrap your arms around him and hug him tightly. Out of instinct, his arms ran up to you back to return the gesture. You wanted it to last longer, but you didn’t want to be called creepy twice in one night. </p>
<p>“What was that for?” he asked sheepishly as you pulled apart. “It was nice.”</p>
<p>“You looked sad. Like you needed it.”</p>
<p>“I did, thank you.” You grinned at him from his appreciation and nod. Taking the bottles from the bar you walk back over to the bustling table and he follows suit.</p>
<p>Many bottles of wine later and the table was far more vacant. Many people had left once the game had finished. Steve and Bucky victorious once more and made sure everyone knew it with their merciless gloating. The wall clock showed 2 am and it was just you, Nat and Bucky. Nat was lying on the monopoly board tracing the streets. She shot up to announce she was going to find something comfier to lie on.</p>
<p>You waved at her from the restaurant door and she gave you a wink before stumbling into the yellow taxi cab. You called out to her to let you know when she was back safe and sound, she waved you off and shut the cab door.</p>
<p>Bucky placed both hands on your shoulders and squeezed you longed to lean into his touch, but you knew better.</p>
<p>“I better make a move, your wife will be wondering where you are.” You hoped it hadn’t sounded bitter, but you needed a cold bucket of water. He removed his hands and turned you around, placing an arm around your shoulders guiding you back to the bar. </p>
<p>“Please stay a while longer.” He pleaded to release you and gesturing to the bar stools and pouring yet another glass of wine. Awaiting an answer he gives you that puppy look.</p>
<p>“Okay, but only one more glass.” You smile back at him holding up a single finger to reiterate. You could never say no to him, whether he needed a shift covered or a hand in the kitchen, it was always a yes. He pumps his fist in the air and fills up your glass this time.</p>
<p>“Are you sure your wife doesn’t mind you staying so late?” Leaning your chin against your hand on the bar. You didn’t want to ask as you’d happily forget her, but that wasn’t you. You respected their marriage but that didn’t mean you didn’t wish it was you. </p>
<p>You knew they had troubles from the hushed arguments he had on the phone in the walk-in freezer, he seemed to be clocking out later and later and even turning up to shifts he wasn’t scheduled for. Nobody dared ask, well besides Steve. But they are best friends after all and never share his secrets.</p>
<p>“She- She won’t mind,” Bucky replied looking into his glass. “She said I should stay here tonight.”</p>
<p>“What? Why’s that?” You frowned at the idea of him staying in his office alone. “Did you argue?” The questions fell from your lips and he laughs without humour.</p>
<p>“When don’t we argue? Is the bigger question,” he sighs. </p>
<p>“I’m sure whatever has got you both like this, will pass. Marriage isn’t a walk in the park. It’s not always like the movies, right?” Hoping what you were saying was any consolation to him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well my marriage is more like off-roading than a walk in the park.” He looks at you with tired eyes. You shake your head trying to conceal your smiling at his sarcasm. </p>
<p>Placing your hand on his you rub a thumb over his knuckles.</p>
<p>“Apparently, I’m different. We’ve been married four years, together for six and I know a lot has changed. We’ve moved apartments, I opened this place,” he gestures around him. “We’re in different stages of our lives, I guess we want different things now and it’s becoming harder to see what it’s worth.” </p>
<p>You open your mouth to spew your ‘sorry's’ and words of understanding.</p>
<p>“Oh! And I’ve also let myself go which is always great to hear,” he throws his head back to laugh before looking at you again. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I’m- I’m just ranting. A ranting miserable married man. I can just see the book title now.”</p>
<p>You hate this, you hated listening to him so troubled. All the while you felt like screaming ‘just divorce her!’, but you would never. You’d tell him to get help, get counselling because you’re a good person and know better. You will be his shoulder, be whatever he needed you to be.   </p>
<p>“Well, I think you’re fantastic, Bucky. It’s just a rut, I’m sure she will see it again soon enough. It’s hard not to.”</p>
<p>“You’re really sweet, Doll. Thank you,” he whispers, patting your bare thigh. </p>
<p>You cover it with your own. His touch was always friendly and common, but never bold like this. You stare at each other with uncertainty, his touch possibly crossing the line between familiar and intimate. Making that decision for both of you, you pull his hand up to your face until he feels your warm breath on his hand.</p>
<p>“Doll,” he was pleading with you. Was it to stop? Was it not to dare?</p>
<p>You lean in and kiss along his fingertips softly now holding onto his wrist. His breathing stutters and he closes his eyes to reopen watery this time. It must have been a while since he was shown such affection you let his hand fall from your grasp. The bar stool screeched as you pushed off it, you grabbed his shoulders and he simply watched you climb up his stool and slip in his lap. Legs either side of him, your skirt rides up as you push onto him and he grabs your back to prevent you from falling.</p>
<p>He looks you up and down slightly dazed by your actions, his hands slipped down your back feeling the fabric of your white shirt to then grab your backside. Fingers digging into the uncovered flesh and lace of your underwear. Revelling in his forceful touch you lean in pressing your body tight to his. </p>
<p>“You hate being alone, well you’re not the only one,” you confide in him, his lips on your cheek while yours dancing over his red ear. Bucky doesn’t reply and turns your face to his. </p>
<p>“God, you’re beautiful,” his lips stained with red wine swiped against your own as he spoke. But you didn’t let him kiss you, grabbing his jaw. </p>
<p>“Say it again.” Eyes wide, never moving. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking beautiful.” </p>
<p>You intake sharply before smashing your lips against his. They are warm like yours and soon feel bruised but you can’t bear to stop. How could you stop showing how much you care?</p>
<p>God, you fucking loved him. </p>
<p>Tongues intertwined and grazed teeth in the process. The pair of you pull apart to take a long breath, you return pressing needy kisses along his rough jaw. You want him to feel needed. His length prodded at you and you naturally rubbed forward for friction, causing him to buck up in response. </p>
<p>You gasped as Bucky moved off the stool and pulled you with him, he hoisted you up on the bar and you both were now eye to eye. Diving straight into your neck he returned the kisses you gave a moment ago. You wondered if he was like this with her. Did he kiss her with such heat or had it just really been that long? Fearing he would gain a conscience to tell you to stop, you undid the top two buttons of your shirt and yanked it over your head.</p>
<p>Bucky’s hands automatically grabbed your breasts and dragged the cups down to reveal them fully. Before you let him dip between them you tugged at the bottom of his shirt to untuck it from his jeans. </p>
<p>“S-stop. Please don’t,” he refuses and pulls away from between your legs. You couldn’t stop now, you’d shown him too much.</p>
<p>Jumping down from the bar you reach behind to unclasp your bra and shimmied out of the straps, letting it fall before him. Your skirt and underwear soon added to the pile. Taking an apprehensive step forward you reach to him offering a hand.</p>
<p>“I want you Bucky, let me show you how much. Please.” </p>
<p>His face was full of worry and yours full of love he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Once off he walked over to you in half-naked glory. A smile spread from ear to ear at his show and placed a kiss on Adam’s apple, then his chest and finally, you found yourself on your knees and kissing just under his belly button where hair trailed beneath his belt. His skin is so soft and warm. You rid him of his belt and reached into his boxers finding his member standing to attention, pulling it out slowly you looked up to him as if you needed permission. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to, I don-Ah!” He moaned as you took him fully in your mouth in one go, your eyes watered slightly as he filled your throat. Bucky always the gentlemen, he made sure no hair got in your way and watched you as you moved in a rhythm which left him short of breath. You now see not only his laugh but his moans were music to your ears.</p>
<p>“Doll, slow down- Stop. Not yet,” he chanted to you as well as himself. You release him from your ruthless mouth, licking the underside of him as you pull away. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Bucky leans his hands either side of you on the bar panting trying to regain composure that would never come.</p>
<p>“You taste so good, Bucky,” you tease looking up at him. He exhales and shakes his head with a grin. You finally stand, naked in front of him.</p>
<p> The line had been crossed. He takes your hand and pulls you over to the barstool once again and pushes you onto it. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait any longer.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Would he fuck you or make love?</p>
<p>Leaning in Bucky kisses you deep and pushing into you seconds after. His mouth still covering your own, you moan loudly. He’s searing inside you and once fully coated, he bottoms out only to ram straight back in. He finally releases your mouth and he finds you neck suckling sweetly as if he weren’t ravishing your lower half without apology. </p>
<p>“Oh God, Bucky,” you cry.</p>
<p>You clench around him and rocked on the stool to fuck him right back. Your moans added fuel to the fire and he puts off his release ensuring you get yours and more. Every thrust so desperate and the sounds of love surrounded you both. The pleasure is practically unbearable, leaving you delirious and your heart throbbing. Your toes curl behind him and pull up so your heels bounce against his bottom. </p>
<p>You want to pull him closer, deeper and leave no skin untouched. </p>
<p>Fuck, fuck, fuck. You were so close.</p>
<p>“Bucky I’m there, I’m so fucking there,” you say against his ear. Thriving off your encouraging words he only pounds into you harder. You grab his cheek and turn him to face you to watch you come undone at his relentless hands. And you cum, you cum hard. Grinding your teeth together you cried out his name.</p>
<p>As you come down from your high, he slows for a moment to pull you back up onto the chair where you’d slid from sweat that covered the both of you. The position and angle new. The metal base of the chair lifted and fell clattering against the floor with his thrusts. Bucky pressed his forehead to your own shamelessly in pursuit of his own release, hips slapping against the backs of your thighs. </p>
<p>You never wanted this feeling to leave you.</p>
<p>“Ah, fuck.” And with that he let go, pleasure shot throughout his body. It felt primal as he yelled out giving you everything. His body stuttered against you trying to hold on to that moment of bliss. </p>
<p>“You’re amazing, Baby,” he whispers against your skin. You put your hands on either side of his face, not knowing if you were looking for any regret in those eyes or if you just needed him to see your eyes full of him.</p>
<p>“I love you Bucky.” It was a risk. This could be nothing, but he had to hear it.</p>
<p>This wasn’t news to him, so he just kissed you. It was delicious.</p>
<p>He may never leave her, but neither would your desire for him. You only wanted to show him he was loved and maybe someday that would be enough. So, you held each other that night and didn’t let go until light disturbed you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>